We Will Rock You
by pikabitch
Summary: Scénario de l'épisode "Lights Out" avant que "We Will Rock You" ne commence.


_Ce One Shot est purement parodique. Il raconte ce qu'il pourrait se passer avant l'interprétation de "__**We Will Rock You**__" par le Glee Club._

_Il est écrit de façon à ressembler à un scénario._

* * *

_Blaine, Brittany, Sam, Kitty et Tina sont plongés dans le noir dans la salle de chant suite à une coupure générale d'électricité. Kitty et Tina son au fond de la salle, couvertes de feuillage._

**Blaine:** Comment cette panne d'électricité a pu avoir lieu ?  
**Brittany:** Lord Tubbington prépare l'Apocalypse. Préparons-nous à mourir.  
_Blaine regarde Brittany avec consternation_  
**Sam:** La lumière est revenue !  
**Brittany:** Alléluia! Nous sommes sauvé! Je suis sure que Tarentula a prié pour qu'on reste en vie.  
**Blaine:** Joe est porté disparu depuis plus de trois mois...  
_Finn entre dans la salle accompagné de Will_  
**Will:**: Guys! J'ai la chanson parfaite pour les Régionals.  
**Finn:**: Hééééé! C'était MON idée!  
**Kitty**: Oui, bon, enfin voilà, on s'en fout de qui a eu l'idée.  
**Brittany**: Je croyais qu'on t'avait jeté une malédiction pour que tu te transforme en bonzaï nain.  
**Kitty roule des yeux**  
**Finn**: Les Vocal Adrenaline chantent toujours des supers chansons durant les concours et nous, on chante toujours de la grosse merde...  
**Tina**: Comme quand tu m'as fait chanter "Gangnam Style" parce que je suis asiatique ?!  
**Sam** : Ouais, c'était vraiment trop raciste. Est-ce que si on faisait Twilight en comédie musicale, tu donnerais le rôle d'Edward à Blaine à cause de ses sourcils ?  
_Blaine se touche les sourcils_  
**Finn**: J'ai fait une erreur. Pardon Tina.  
_Artie rentre_  
**Artie**: Comme la fois où on a perdu les Nationals parce que tu as roulé un patin à Rachel sur scène ?  
**Blaine**: Ils sont très bien mes sourcils !  
**Finn**: Pourquoi vous rejeté toujours la faute sur moi ? Dans l'histoire, c'est moi le héros. Je l'ai embrassé pour faire oublier aux juges votre prestation lamentable.  
**Artie**: À ce moment-là, on n'avait pas encore chanté...  
**Will**: Arrêtez ! C'est pas le moment de vous battre.  
**Finn**: Bref, les Vocal Adrenaline n'ont aucune chance sans Wade en soliste. Je me souviens juste qu'ils nous avaient battu aux Regionals pas parce qu'on était mauvais mais parce que leur choix de chansons était plus pêchu.  
**Artie**: Queen ?  
**Finn**: Exactement.  
**Sam**: Où veux-tu en venir ?  
**Blaine**: Ça fait 5 minutes que vous parlez et j'ai pas eu le temps de caser une réplique...  
_Blaine boude_  
**Will**: On va faire le plus grand Hit de Queen !  
**Brittany**: "God Saves The Queen" ?  
**Finn**: Non. "We Will Rock You" !  
_Finn prend un air mi-fière mi-ahuri_  
**Tous**: OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAIS !  
_Les New Directions se retrouvent comme par magie au grand complet sur la scène de l'auditorium._

_"We Will Rock You" commence._

**Blaine:**  
Buddy you're a boy  
make a big nice noise

**Sam:**  
Playin' into the street  
gonna be a big man some day

**Blaine & Sam:**  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place

**Tina:**  
Sin-

**Kitty:**  
-gin'

**Finn & Will (Artie faisant les ****chœurs****):**  
We will we will rock you

**Unique:**  
Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street

**Marley:**  
gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on your face

**Unique & Marley:**  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place

**Finn & Will (Artie faisant les ****chœurs****):**  
We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

**Jake:**  
Buddy you're an old man poor man

**Ryder:**  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day

**Jake & Ryder:**  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace

**Blaine & Sam:**  
Somebody better put you back into your place

**Finn & Will (Artie faisant les ****chœurs****):**  
We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

FIN DE L'ÉPISODE.

*PROMO DE L'ÉPISODE SUIVANT:*

Blaine fait une dépression à cause de ses sourcils.

* * *

Voilàààà, j'ai un humour vraiment pourri et ça ne vous a probablement même pas arraché un sourire.

Désolée de vous avoir fait perdre 10 minutes...

JE SUIS UNE ARTISTE INCOMPRIIIIIISEUH _*FAUX SANGLOTS*_

_N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait TOUJOURS plaisir :)_


End file.
